bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Noodle Burger
Noodle Burger is a fast-food restaurant chain located all over San Fransokyo. Four of their current restaurants used to be lairs where Baron Von Steamer hid decades before. Another one used to be Supersonic Sue's headquarters. One of them is located in front of the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, which has a typical fast food restaurant layout with a children's area that includes a slide and ball pit. At some point, Fred became a Noodle Burger "titanium member" and was given his own table and reserved spot in that restaurant's ball pit. The workers of the restaurant are referred to as "Noodle Dudes" and their mascot is a cartoon character named Noodle Burger Boy, an anthropomorphic burger. Its face can be seen in most of their products while a big statue of the character is on top of the restaurant located in front of the museum. There was also an animatronic Noodle Burger Boy inside the same restaurant; it was able to take people's orders, serve and give them stickers. It used "code" phrases to describe how the burgers would be made and also sang the restaurant's song. The robot used to be kept docked inside a room of the restaurant to charge overnight. When Noodle Burger Boy was stolen by Obake, the restaurant's manager Sara put missing posters all over the restaurant, but only on the inside. Ever since, the Noodle Burger Boy robot has become a foe of Big Hero 6. Menu *'Burger-flavored Noodle Cup:' Fred was seen eating one (and accidentally spilling it over his clothes) in "Baymax Returns." *'French fries:' In "Aunt Cass Goes Out," Fred bought Noodle Burger food for Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon while they tried to repair a Buddy Guard robot. Fred reached for a couple of fries in one of the bags. *'Soda:' Fred had also bought sodas in the same episode. While trying to get the fries, Fred spilled the soda over the Buddy Guard and made the robot attack them. *'Ketchup packets:' Fred later used ketchup packets from the food to find the robot (as it had gone invisible) by splattering it with the ketchup. *'Hamburgers:' Instead of traditional wheat buns, the meat and ingredients are held together with ramen blocks. The burgers can be customized according to the client's preference and Noodle Burger Boy can scan frequent customers to predict what they will eat. *''Cock-A-Noodle-Doo'' Burgers: They are special burgers prepared to be served as breakfast. Fred's friends bought some for him in "Fred the Fugitive" for being brave and protecting the team. Other products *'Stickers:' Noodle Burger Boy gives its clients stickers, some of which can be scratched and sniffed. Honey Lemon also owns stickers of Noodle Burger Boy's head, but are different to the ones that Noodle Burger Boy offers. *'Shirts:' A child was wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt with Noodle Burger Boy's head in "Small Hiro One." Trivia *Noodle Burger takes inspiration from the real-life Ramen Burgers that were invented in California. It also follows the mixed Japanese-American culture seen throughout the franchise. Gallery Fred Noodle Cup.png|Fred eats noodles. Noodle Burger FM.png|Hiro, Fred and Honey Lemon watching over the museum. Honey and Hiro Noodle Burger.png|Hiro and Honey Lemon on top of the restaurant. Globby escapes.png|The restaurant visible from inside the museum. Globby Noodle Burger.png|Globby in front of one of the restaurants. Noodle Burger bags.png Wasabi and drone.png Go Go stickers.png|Noodle Burger Boy head stickers visible. Noodle Burger order.png Noodle Burger inside.png|The inside of a restaurant. Fred's table.png|Fred's reserved table. Fred VIP Ball pit.png|Fred's ball pit spot. Baymax Ball Pit.png Noodle Burger Boy serving.png WTMP Burger.png|Noodle Burger Boy serves Fred's burger. Baymax NB stickers.png Noodle Burger night.png|Restaurant at night. Stickers.png|Fred with Noodle Burger stickers. Noodle Burger Boy missing.png Fred and Manager.png|Fred talks to the manager. Noodle Burger top.png|Fred tries to find Noodle Burger Boy. Creepy Kid goggles.png|Little girl with a Noodle Burger shirt. Category:Places Category:Companies